All I Want for Christmas!
by Fire Witch1
Summary: This is just something random that popped into my head. It's Humorromance with random couples singing. My mum now has me singing Christmas carrols. I celebrate Xmas and Yule. I don't mean to offend anyone with the song, if you do not like it do not read.


**All I Want for Christmas!**

**By: FireWitch1**

Warning: Slash and bad humor! Oh, and random switches in eras too.

Disclaimer: I do not own this song, or any of the characters.

* * *

**I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**There is just one thing I need **

**I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree **

**I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true **

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you **

Sirius Black was kneeling on a table in the Great Hall. Not just any table mind you. The Gryffindor table, and with his right foot in a piece of apple pie. His knee on which he was kneeling was also planted on the said table. This was not the most peculiar sight mind you, but it was the fact he had latched onto Remus Lupin's tie. He also happened to be singing, not off key mind you, but to _Remus_.

There was even piano playing in the background! James had to hand it to the dog, he knew how to impress. Remus smiled with a love sick puppy-...er wolfish smile and kissed Sirius soundly, not caring if Sirius was leaning on his plate of apple pie.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need **

**And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree **

**I don't need to hang my stocking way above the fireplace **

**Santa Clause will make me happy with a toy on Christmas day **

**And I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true **

**Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, you baby **

Blaise Zabini stood outside the Gryffindor girl's dormitory knee deep in a snow drift, his hair already shifting between a large array of neon colors. He had mistakenly started singing to the boys dormitory window. His tie was askew and an imprint of a yellow snow ball was on the back of his jacket. He didn't care Hermione Granger was leaning on the balcony smiling and yelled down to the vividly colored-..er smiling boy, "I love you!"

**I wont ask for much this Christmas **

**I wont even wish oh I wont even wish for snow **

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe **

**I wont make a list and send it to the North Pole for St Nick **

**I wont even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play **

James Potter stood underneath the Charms classroom door stuck under the mistletoe, the circle holding him and Lily Evans, they were slowly being forced together by the spell of the mistletoe. He had a black eye and part of his glasses were still hanging from one ear. Lily Evans had punched him, but he was singing to her, pleading even. It was quite pathetic-...er romantic! Lilly Evans was trying to rear back her fist to punch him but he looped his arms around her waist and kissed her soundly walking into the room, after all class had started.

**Cause I just want you here tonight, **

**Holdin' on to me so tight **

**What more can I do **

**Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby **

**Oh our lives are shinin' surrounding everywhere **

**Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air **

**And everyone is singin' oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin' **

**Santa wont you bring me the one I really need **

**Wont you bring back my baby to me **

George Weasley stood outside the Library having been kicked out by Madame Prince smacking his forehead against the solid doors like a rabid house elf. He wrinkled his lip and tossed a S.P.E.W badge over his shoulder. He grasped Fred Weasley's pants as he stepped outside the Library and continued yowling- er..belting out the tune. Fred had his head thrown back and was laughing so hard he was crying. "Common George, I have the potions paper done. I won't leave you anymore today."

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**This is all I'm askin' for **

**I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door **

**I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true **

**All I want for Christmas is you, you, its you, you, oh baby **

**All I want is you **

**All I want is you**

**All I want is you **

**All I want is you **

**You, you, you, you, you**

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed sprawled back on his sheets, his bare ass sliding on the silk. This was not peculiar but he sang to the ceiling already having dodged several silencing spells from Blaise Zabini. He sat up and stared in a constipated- er... forlorn matter at the door and waiting for Harry Potter. Harry stood watching wrapped in his invisibility cloak, and walked towards the bed throwing the cloak off and kissing Draco soundly. "Oh thank Merlin's dried up shriveled balls. All I want for Christmas is you too Draco."

**The End. **

* * *

Happy Christ-ma-hana-kwansaka-ramadana-and Yule! 

-Luff Britt


End file.
